


Splashdown

by StBridget



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: It's hot, and the air conditioner's out.  Mac and Jack find a way to keep cool.





	Splashdown

**Author's Note:**

> MacGyver is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> For the July Wet n Wild challenge over on FB, mini-challenge Summer Heat.

“I can’t believe your air conditioner went out, Mac,” Jack Dalton said, holding his beer can to his forehead, seeking relief from the heat. It didn’t help—just a few minutes out of the refrigerator, and it was already tepid.

“Quit your bitching, Jack,” Angus “Mac” MacGyver said.

“Says the man with his head currently stuck in the refrigerator,” Jack retorted.

“I was getting water,” Mac defended himself.

“I thought you were getting beer.”

“Water’s better for you,” Mac said. “Alcohol dehydrates you.”

“Yeah, but alcohol lowers your core body temperature,” Jack shot back with a “see, I can be a scientific genius, too” smirk.

“Yeah, but it makes you feel warmer,” Mac retorted.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want it,” Jack said.

“Tough, you’re getting water,” Mac said. He lobbed the bottle to where Jack was sprawled on the couch. Jack easily caught it. He twisted it open and guzzled half the bottle in one go.

“Hey, slow down,” Mac said. He went over to the couch. Jack was taking up most of it, legs spread and arms slung across the back. Mac spared a moment to drink in the sight, thinking how inviting Jack looked like that, like he was just waiting for Mac to step in between his thighs and. . .whoa, better stop that, now. Those thoughts certainly weren’t helping Mac cool off.

Mac shoved at Jack’s legs until the other man moved them to make room for Mac, but the older agent didn’t move his arms. Mac left them where they were. If Jack dropped them just a bit, they’d settle comfortably around Mac’s shoulders, and Mac could pretend it wasn’t just a friendly gesture. Nope, not going there, he reminded himself. And Jack was right—it really was too hot.

Jack was still complaining. “Man, it shouldn’t be this hot in LA,” he said.

“It’s barely 90,” Mac said.

“Yeah, but the humidity’s 50%,” Jack said. “That makes it worse. Makes it feel like 150.”

“You’re exaggerating,” Mac said. “It’s not that bad. Besides, you’ve been in Afghanistan in the summer. I didn’t hear you complaining then.” Actually, he did, but Mac wasn’t going to bring that up.

“I didn’t have to live there,” Jack said. Mac gave him a look. “You know what I mean. It was just temporary.”

“Which briings up another point—you live here. You should be used to it,” Mac said.

“I’ve never gotten used to the heat,” Jack said. “Even in Texas, I hated it.”

Mac sighed. He loved Jack—more than a partner should—but his whining could get awfully annoying. “If it’s that bad, go back to your own place.”

Jack made a face. “I just have a window unit. It’s barely any better. Beside,” Jack grinned. “You have beer.”

Mac laughed at that. “Oh, so you only like me for my beer.”

Jack nudged his shoulder. “Nah, the company’s good, too. Beats being alone.”

“Thanks, I think.”

They sat in silence, drinking their water. After awhile, Jack spoke again.

“You know what we need?”

“What?” Mac asked.

“A slip n slide.”

“A what?”

“A slip n slide,” Jack repeated. “You know, one of those sheets of plastic you put a hose on and slide on to cool off.”

“I know what it is,” Mac said. “It’s just not what I expected you to say.” He was expecting something like fan, ice, more beer, cold shower (which wasn’t a bad idea on general principles—being next to Jack could do that to him even when it wasn’t stifling hot), something like that. Not some kid’s toy. Though it didn’t sound like a bad idea. “I could make one,” he said, thoughtfully.

“Or we could just buy one,” Jack pointed out.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Mac grabbed a pad of paper and pencil lying on the coffee table, probably for the purpose writing down the crazy—maybe not so crazy, because they usually worked--ideas Mac came up with. “I could make a real slide off the deck into a kiddie pool. It wouldn’t take much. We could have it by tomorrow.” He started sketching.

“Yeah, but I want it now,” Jack said. “Besides, we’d have to work out in that heat, which kind of defeats the point.”

Mac paused in his sketching. “Do you want it or not?”

Jack thought a minute. “Let’s do it,” he said.

Mac beamed. “Great.”

For once, Jack sat quietly while Mac drew his design and made a list of what they needed. The older man did get up once for another beverage, bringing back a water for Mac and a beer for him. Mac let it go, too engrossed in what he was doing to kick up a fuss. Finally, he was done. “Let’s go get the materials and get started.”

It didn’t take long to get what they needed, and soon they were hard at work. Jack got the job of inflating and filling the kiddie pool. “Can’t you build some kind of pump to fill this faster?” he asked.

Mac didn’t bother looking up from what he was doing. “Do you want a pump, or do you want a water slide? I can’t do both.”

“Fine,” Jack grumbled, going back to his job.

Soon, Jack was bored and hot. He turned the hose on himself, drenching himself from head to toe. Mac couldn’t help admiring the sight. Water drops glistened in Jack’s mohawk and ran down his face. Mac really wanted to lick them up, but that would definitely be crossing boundaries. Jack’s t-shirt clung to him. It was black, so Mac couldn’t see the nipples he was sure were hardened into nubs underneath, but it clung to Jack’s chest, outlining every muscle in his pecs and abs. God, Jack was built. Mac had, on occasion, been cradled against that chest, in hugs or even when he’d fallen asleep on Jack watching movies, and he knew how good it felt. Mac wanted to run his hands over every plane. Jack was hot in more ways than one.

Jack caught him staring and smirked. “I think you need to cool off, too.” He aimed the hose at Mac until the younger man was similarly drenched.

“Hey, genius at work here,” Mac said, mock-angry. He couldn’t help grinning.

“You’ve been at that long enough,” Jack said. “Time for a break.” He sprayed Mac again.

Mac lunged at Jack, reaching for the hose. “Give me that.”

“Unh-unh.” Jack held it out of the way, but Mac managed to grab his wrist. Jack retailated by bringing his other hand around to Mac’s ribs, tickling him.

Mac wrapped his arms around himself to protect himself. “No fair.”

“All’s fair in love and war, buddy,” Jack said, dropping the hose to tickle him with both hands.

Mac saw his chance and snagged the hose, but Jack reacted quickly, tackling Mac, pinning him beneath the larger man. Mac drew in a sharp breath. It felt so good being under Jack, the strong body covering his, pressed flush against Mac’s back. Mac was grateful he was too wet, muddy, and uncomfortable to do more than twitch. Maybe he’d be able to get up without embarassing himself. “Uncle!’”he cried.

Jack let him up, and Mac mourned the loss of Jack’s heat. The soldier held out a hand, and Mac took it. Strong arms pulled the genius to his feet. “Enough horsing around,” Jack said, as if he hadn’t been the one to start it. He slapped Mac on the ass. “Back to work.”

Mac knew it was just a friendly gesture, but he couldn’t help flushing, his cock giving another interested twitch. He turned away from Jack. “Yeah,” he mumbled.

A couple of hours later, they were finished. The pool was long since filled, and Jack was sprawled in a deck chair, another beer in hand (Mac had given up, though the other man had stuck to water while he was working), “supervising”.

Jack put his beer down and rubbing his hands together. “Great. Let’s give it a try.”

Mac swiped a hand across his sweaty brow. That sounded good, but it was getting late. “Shouldn’t we wait until the morning?”

“Why?” Jack said. “I’m hot now, and, by the looks of it, so are you.”

It was true. His hair was damp from sweat and being drenched, there were dark patches under his arms, and sweat was rolling down his face and neck. Mac was more and more tempted, but there was just one little hitch. . .”You don’t have a swimsuit here,” he pointed out.

“Who needs a swimsuit?” Jack stood up and pulled his t-shirt over his head in one fluid motion, pecs flexing enticingly. His hands went to his waistband, unfastening the button and zipper and preparing to pull them down.

Oh, god, Jack was _not_ doing this. Mac just stared, jaw open, torn between fascination and horror. What was he going to do if Jack stripped all the way? There was not enough  cold water in the world to keep Mac from getting hard if that happened.

Fortunately, Jack stopped at his underwear. Mac was dismayed to see he was wearing briefs, not boxers, and he could see the outline of Jack’s cock and balls through the cloth. At least they weren’t white. Once those got wet, there’d be leaving nothing to the imagination, and Mac’s imagination was working overtime as it was.

Mac flushed, hoping Jack couldn’t see it in the dark. He moved to go past Jack into the house. “I’ll just get my suit.”

Jack stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. It burned into Mac’s skin like a brand. “Why? It’s just us guys.”

Mac couldn’t think of an answer, so he gave in, stripping quickly. At least he was wearing boxers, so, hopefully, Jack wouldn’t notice Mac’s reaction to all that skin and muscle on display. “Who’s going first?” he asked, hoping Jack didn’t pick up on the roughness in his voice.

“I’ll go. After all, it was my idea,” Jack said.

“Hey, I’m the one who built it!” Mac protested.

“You’ll get your turn,” Jack promised. He climbed the stepstool Mac had positioned to the top of the slide. Mac had a perfect view of Jack’s muscular back and tight ass. The younger man wondered what it would feel like beneath his hands. He felt himself growing hard despite his best efforts. Oh, god, he was so fucked, and not in the way he wanted to be.

Jack slid down the slide with a whoop, landing on his feet in the kiddie pool with a small splash. Mac took his place at the top. He expected Jack to climb out immediately, but instead, the other man turned towards him, pumping his fist in the air. “Yes! That’s what I’m talking about!”

Mac had already pushed off, on a collision course with his partner. “Watch out, Jack!”

Jack didn’t have time to react before Mac ploughed into him, knocking the bigger man backwards with a grunt. The momentum drove Mac forward until he was hovering over Jack, straddling him, braced on his hands.

Jack raised himself to his elbows. “A little eager there, aren’t we?”

Mac thought for a panicked moment Jack was talking about his arousal, but realized the older agent meant his rapid descent. “Yeah, sorry.” 

Jack squirmed, trying to get up, but Mac had him pinned. “Can I get up now?”

Mac barely heard him. The blond was staring in fascination at Jack’s lips, close enough to kiss. Mac licked his lips in anticipation, this close to leaning down and capturing them.

Jack wiggled beneath Mac, and Mac gasped at the accidental friction against his cock. There was no doubt Mac was hard now. He just prayed there was enough cloth and distance that Jack couldn’t tell. 

Jack’s voice broke into Mac’s thoughts. “I need you to move, unless you want to stay here all night.”

“I could get behind that,” Mac said, the words slipping out before he could stop them.

Jack searched Mac’s face, looking for something. He must have found it, because the brunet gave another wiggle. “ God, Jack,” Mac moaned.

“Tell me what you want, Mac,” Jack said.

Mac pressed his hips down into Jack’s, gratified to feel a matching hardness through the thin briefs. “You, Jack.”

That seemed to be what Jack was waiting for. He surged forward into a sitting position, pulling Mac firmly onto his lap, grinding their hips together. Jack’s lips latched onto Mac’s.

The kiss was anything but gentle. It was a sloppy mess of tongue and teeth as they frantically tasted each other. Jack wrapped his arms around Mac’s back, drawing him closer. Mac’s hands scrabbled at Jack’s shoulders, looking for purchase as the kiss turned hotter.

Jack thrust up, and Mac moaned at the delicious friction. They rutted together without finesse, like horny teenagers, but Mac couldn’t imagine anything better. He tore his lips from Jack’s and licked down the other man’s neck, fastening his lips onto the juncture of neck and shoulder. Jack groaned and bent his head, lips finding Mac’s shoulder and sucking his own mark in turn.

Mac could feel himself climbing, chasing release, but it wasn’t enough. He grasped Jack’s waistband and tugged. Jack got the hint, scrambling to get  his briefs  off, knocking Mac off his lap in the process. They floundered about, frantically trying to get naked, finally succeeding. Mac resumed his place on Jack’s lap, initiating another fiery kiss.

Skin slid against skin deliciously. The water helped ease the way, but it was no substitute for lube. Mac didn’t care. He just pressed down harder and thrust his tongue into Jack’s mouth, tangling their tongues together, kissing Jack like there was no tomorrow.

Jack reached between them, easily grasping both of them in one large hand, and man, was that hot. Mac threw back his head with a moan. “Yes, Jack, just like that!”

Jack set up a fast pace, jerking them both hard. Heat coiled in Mac’s belly, and he felt his muscles clench. “So close,”  Mac  groaned.

“Let go, Mac,” Jack ordered.

That pushed Mac over the edge, and he came with a cry. “Jack!”

“Yes, Mac, just like that,” Jack said. “Oh, god, you’re so hot coming undone like that.” He stroked himself a few more times before grunting his own release, the warm come spilling between them, mixing with the cool water.

They stayed there a minute, panting, trying to regain their composure.  Jack leaned his head against Mac’s. “Damn, Mac, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

“Probably about as long as I have,” Mac said. “We should have done this sooner.”

“Yeah,” Jack agreed, nodding. Mac felt the gesture through their joined foreheads. “Please, tell me this wasn’t a one time thing.”

Mac tilted the other man’s head up, kissing him slow and sweet, full of promise, everything their prior kisses weren’t. “It wasn’t” Mac assured him. “I want it for as long as you’ll have me.”

“That’s a pretty long time,” Jack smirked.

“Good,” Mac said, kissing him again. “I look forward to it.”

“Ah, man!” Jack groaned.

Mac pulled back, afraid he’d done something wrong. “What?”

“Now I have to fill this pool all over again! That’ll take hours!”

Mac just laughed.


End file.
